The shining star,Hikari
by TCO-courage02
Summary: Chapter 8: Hikari's doubts have disappeared but things seem to be different. Hikari hears voices, Mikan's acting a little strage and Mori doesn't care. Hikari's curiosity about the book makes her search for it, and she runs into trouble.
1. A birthday to remember

(Hey there! This is my first time writing a fan fic. Hope you enjoy it.

(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just own the story.

(Please give me honest reviews about this fan fic.)

In Japan, a new school semester was starting. Kids were all rushing to school. Some were happy. Most were distressed.

PITTER. PATTER. PITTER. PATTER. "GANGWAY!!" someone shouted.

BRRRIIINNNGG!! The sound of the bell made everyone rush into school. And it made a certain girl run even faster.

"NO! DON'T CLOSE THE GATES!" she yelled.

She ran with all her might. And by a hair's breath, she made it.

"Hikari? Are you alright?" A girl with beautiful black hair tied up in a pony tail with brown eyes asked.

"Just dandy. But that was too close for comfort, Mikan," replied the girl with blue hair tied up in pig tails,panting as she was out of breath.

Mikan smiled and they both walked into the school. As they walked, they talked about their holiday. How they spent the day, what did they do, and did they thought about anyone special.

"I saw this really cute guy. Oooh! If only he went to this school," Mikan said, saying it in a cute voice.

Hikari just let out a sigh. Mikan never changed ever since the beginning of the holiday. They both went into their classroom. And lessons then started once the teacher came in. Hikari wished today would be a special day on a star last night. Her name means light, to shine like the stars. And today is going to be special, because today is her birthday and her destiny starts that night.

End of school

"Do you think teachers enjoy torturing us?" Hikari asked sounding sarcastic.

"With the amount of homework they gave us, I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Mikan replied.

They both walked home and waved goodbye to each other at the inter-section. Hikari continued her way back and went into a double-storey house. Inside, her parents waited for her and she knew it as well.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hikari shouted.

"Welcome home," Miaka, Hikari's mother, said.

"Where's dad?" Hikari asked, looking around.

"Getting reservations for dinner tonight. Honestly, why doesn't he just stay home and let me cook dinner?" Miaka said letting out a sigh..

"What a gruesome thought," Hikari said to herself silently.

Miaka wasn't a very good cook. And everyone knew that...except Miaka herself.

"I'm home," someone said.

"Welcome home, dad!" Hikari said running towards her father and giving him a hug.

"Welcome home, Taka," Miaka said coming out of the kitchen with the sweetest smile.

Hikari backed off. Taka and Miaka hugged each other. Taka then went to the living room with Hikari. "PSST. Dad, imagine mom making dinner for my 12th birthday tonight," Hikari said in a low voice.

Taka made a face. "Well, I guess you wouldn't be having such a great birthday then."

Hihari elbowed her father and Taka just smiled.

In the afternoon

Hikari went out from her house. There were still a few more hours before going to her birthday party. She saw her friends at the park, which was near to her house. Mikan waved Hikari to come over and she went towards the park.

"Hello," Hikari said.

There stood Mikan, Shiki (a guy who was friends with Hikari ever since kindergarden. Has golden hair and blue eyes), and Mori (the son of Miaka's best friend Yui and Tetsuya. Has short black hair and eyes). Hikari always hangs out with these three. Mikan and Shiki were with Hikari a long time but Mori was only friends with them these last few months.

"Hikari, why is your hair blue? Did you dye it?" Mori asked holding one of her pig tail.

Mikan and Shiki already knew the answer to that. They giggled. "No, I didn't dye it. It was already like this when I was born. My dad has the same hair color," Hikari answered as if it was no big deal.

"Oh. Sorry," Mori apologized with a very red face. Hikari just smiled.

"It's okay. Everybody asks me that. Even Shiki and Mikan once. Right guys?" Hikari said looking at Shiki and Mikan with those last few words.

That night

"Hurry up! Or we'll be late!" Taka shouted.

"Just a minute," Hikari and Miaka said at the same time. They went down the stairs the same time too.

This was no surprise. It happens everytime. This is the trait that both Hikari and Miaka share. Being late. Hikari wore a blue dress with a few frills at her skirt. Her hair was tied up with ribbons. Miaka was wearing a beatiful dress with pictures of cherry blossoms. Taka was wearing a simple black tux.

They drove to the restaurant and there waited all the guests that were invited, including all of Hikari's friends. The party began that night. Seeing everybody enjoying themselves made Hikari very happy. She walked through her pile of presents and out of the eye she saw a book. A book entitled "The Universe of the Four Gods."

(I updated it a bit. addad a bit more details. Hope it sounds a bit better or at least just as good.)


	2. Into the book

(Well, here I am again. So let's get this story started! But first…

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just own the story.)

Hikari looked at the stars from the balcony from her room. She knew it was late. But being unable to sleep, she didn't know what to do. She went back in and closed the door to the balcony. She reached for the phone and pressed some numbers.

"Hello? Who's this calling at a time like this?" a young male voice said sounding annoyed.

"Shiki? I'm sorry to call you at the middle of the night but..,"

"N-n-no! No. It's fine. So, what's up?" Shiki said after practically screaming on the phone.

"I can't sleep and well..," Hikari replied sounding a bit embarresed.

"Well what? Come on. You can tell me,"

"I'm just bored. That's all. And the book..,"

"Book? What book?" Shiki cut off in a panicked voice.

"The one I got for my birthday last week. I Don't know who gave it to me though," Hikari explained, a bit surprised of Shiki's voice.

"…Oh. Sorry 'bout that sudden outburst," Shiki said,embarresed.

"It's alright. But you better rest. You sound so stressed," Hikari said. She sounded so calm,

They said good night to each other and Hikari shut off the phone. She lied down on the bed and covered her face with a pillow. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep just now but then she felt drowsy again. She fell asleep for a while and then woke up again. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 5 am. It was almost time for school. Somehow, she just felt like reading the book. She didn't know why once again. So she reached for it at the table next to the bed. She opened the book and a bright red light appeared. Hikari was sucked into the book.

"W-where am I?" Hikari said, opening her eyes.

She gasped as she saw the breath-taking view of a town from the mountain. She couldn't see the people, but the sight of the mountains behind the town was more than enough attention for her.

"But something isn't right. For one thing wasn't I in my bedroom? and I don't remember sleep-walking," Hikari said to herself.

Hikari stood there thinking of where she was. CLUMP. CLUMP. The sounds of a hose galloping got her attention and Hikari ran to hide in a bush. It wasn't very comfy. Her pyjamas were short sleeved and her pants only covered her knees. Also, she didn't have any thing to cover her feet. So she tried to bear the pain and tried not to scream in pain.

"Oh-no! Who could that be? I hope I don't get caught," Hikari thought.

She peeked from the bush she was hiding in and saw a young boy, slightly older then her, riding on a beautiful white horse. Hikari tried to look at his face, but it was covered with a helmet. He was wearing blue armor and had a sword.

"Who would think that I would come here again? After all these years..," the boy said.

Hikari wanted to come closer to take a better look of the boy, but unfortunately, she couldn't risk going out of her hiding spot. Suddenly she was covered with the same red light from just now. She screamed.

"OOF!" Hikari let out falling down onto her bed.

She got up and saw the book. She opened it up and braced herself. But this time there was no light. Hikari didn't know if she felt relieved, for not getting to go to that place where she just was, or disappointed, for not being able to know who that mysterious boy was.

"Hikari! Wake up sweetie! It's time to go to school!" Miaka shouted from downstairs.

Hikari couldn't believe what she read in the book. It told a story about the four gods, the priestess, the celestial warriors, and in the last few pages…

"Hikari? Are you awake?" Miaka shouted again.

…there was something about what happened to her just a few moments ago. The light, the town, the mysterious boy, and even what she was doing now.

"Hikari?" Miaka shouted once more.

"Yeah, mom! I'm fine!" Hikari shouted back at last.

"Not," Hikari silently added.

Half an hour later.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Hikari yelled and dashed from the house to the yard.

She dashed off to her school. Once again, Hikari was expecting to be late for school. But when she arrived at school, she was surprised to see the huge crowd at the school gate. She looked around and saw Mori, Mikan and Shiki. She went over and asked what was happening.

"We don't know. When we came, the situation was already like this," Mikan explained.

"If you look close enough, even the teachers are waiting out here," Mori said.

As hard as it was for Hikari to believe, it was true. Not just the teachers, but the whole staff. Hikari was amazed by this, but she was even more amazed of what happened to her next. The light appeared again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hikari screamed.

"Hikari!" Mikan yelled.

And Hikari was gone. Her backpack was still there. Shiki looked inside and saw 'The Universe of the Four Gods.'

"Hikari..," Shiki said in a whisper. He opened the book and read the last few pages…

(Sorry if it's too long.)

(Hey,guys. Next chapter I'm doing a first person view of Hikari. If that's fine with you guys, which I'm sure you don't mind...or do you? Giggles)

(Updated it! Hope it's fine. Leave me some reviews!!!)


	3. Starting her journey

(Sorry for the delay. I was unable to go to the net because of personal matters.)

(All right! Here we go! The third chapter! As I told you guys, I'm doing this in Hikari's point of view. Oh…and please review. I would really appreciate it. I'll try to do it with more detail this time plus longer…)

(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do own the story!)

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I yelled as my friends disappeared before my eyes.

"OOF!" I let out as my bottom hit the sandy ground.

I got up ant brushed the sand off my skirt and made sure I was all in one piece. Looking around, I was sort of shocked by the fact that it was night. Okay. So…maybe not 'sort of.' More like 'really'. And then the thought came in my head. 'Where the heck am I?'

My name is Hikari Sukunami, daughter of Taka Sukunami and Miaka Sukunami (I hope this is right). Just now I was in front of my school, happy that I wasn't the only one late and my friends were with me. But somehow I was covered with a red light and transported here…wherever here is. And strangely, I was more worried about my uniform. It was a simple long sleeved blouse with a green wool vest and green skirt. Maybe because it was the only one I have…or not.

My hair was pretty much ruined. It was covered in dirt and my pig tails seem to be out of place. I looked again at my surroundings. It looked like I was in the same place I was before when I first came 'here'.

"This day just keeps getting better and better. My clothes are a mess, my hair is out of place and my friends aren't here. Plus it's night time. Can things get any worse?" I said in rage.

BABOOM! Thunder echoed through the village and the mountain and the skies seem to be darker. And the worst part came…rain. I was annoyed but no time for pity. I ran towards the forest not too far from where I was. As expected, I was soaked when I was in the forest. Not only that…but I was sleepy too. No surprise. I slept only for about five hours. And to think I was going to sleep in Science class.

I saw my friends, playing, smiling…no, laughing. A game of tag and I was it. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't catch up. I tripped and when I got up…I was in a place filled with darkness. I saw that mysterious boy and he said to me, "daughter of the priestess of Suzaku." And his sword was pointed at me. And he striked.

I screamed. I looked around and saw trees, grass, bushes and anything that a forest could have. No sign of that mysterious boy. Plus the rain stopped. Thank goodness it was just a dream. RUSTLE. RUSTLE. It came from the bush. "H-hello?" I said, my voice sounded shaky.

And right in front of me, a hungry wolf. I couldn't get up. I was too afraid. The wolf pounced with its jaws open, ready to eat that little girl who was too afraid to move a finger. I was that little girl and I was about to die. SLASH! Someone pushed the wolf back and it ran away. He retracted his sword and walked away.

"WAIT!" I said.

He stopped walking. He didn't face me. It was the same guy from before, still wearing his armor. I couldn't think of anything to say but I told him to stop. Why am I such an idiot?

"Well? What were you about to say? Or are you just doing it to hold me back from telling the enemy…" he said. "…daughter of the Priestess of Suzaku?"

'Daughter of…' What is going on around here? I'm more confused than ever. First, the incident at school. Then the red light. And then I'm here talking to a guy in a place unfamiliar to me and my tongue is twisted. My life was never like this before. Never. It was just me, my parents and my friends.

"Come with me. You can rest at a cottage not far from here," the guy said to me holding his hand out. I actually forgot he was here.

He helped me get up and brought me to his horse. I got on the horse and he led the horse to where he wanted. Curiosity got the better of me. I reached for his helmet and…

"Don't even think about it…unless you want me to kill you." I was pretty sure that was a threat.

So I did what I thought was right… I just acted as if nothing ever happened. But then I was bored. So I talked to this mystery guy.

"Umm…so…who exactly are you?" I asked.

No answer.

"Oookay. I'll ask another question. What do you mean by 'daughter of the priestess of Suzaku'?"

"…your mother… she is the Priestess of Suzaku," he answered.

No way! My mom? I thought she was just a house-wife. She was never that holy. She visits the shrine once a year…and that's during New Year.

"What's wrong, Hikari? Cat got your tongue?"

Wait a minute…

"How do you know my name? I never told you what it was," I said.

He didn't say anything. Not a word. I didn't force him to answer me. I didn't care anyway. I just wanted to go home and nothing else. To my parents, to my friends, and to Mikan, Mori and Shiki.

"Shiki..," I repeated.

That came out unexpectedly. I thought it was only a whisper but I guess it was louder than that. I think he heard what I said. He stopped the horse. I couldn't imagine why though.

"Please try to keep quiet along the way. I need to remember my bearings, if that's okay with you," he said, his voice cold and uninviting.

"S-sure. No complains here," I said.

We went on and I did as I was told… I quiet the whole journey. After a few minutes, I saw a worn out cottage. It looked like it hasn't been used for at least 30 years. The roof was rotten and the window was broken. The door was missing a handle or a knob.

He helped me get down from the horse and we went in the cottage. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside…minus the fact of the dust and cobwebs or the holes in the roof. Inside, there was an old bed, where some moths had a feast, a really dusty rectangular table and dozens of bugs. Correction…the outside was better than the inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! BUGS!!!" I jumped and landed on the guy's arms.

"Umm…Hikari?" he said.

My cheeks were seriously red. I looked up and…no, I saw his face, red, blushing and no helmet. It couldn't be him. But his hair…his eyes…they were exactly his. But he was gone when I saw the red light…when I arrived here. It's just impossible…but he was there…right in front of me. Holding me in his arms.

"Shiki?"

(Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter is about Shiki's story…you know…why and how did he get here and his past too. See ya!!)


	4. Return

(Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the mega delay but I had a different story to do and exams had me caught up. Oh by the way, in the last chapter I found a little mistake. I'm sorry if you noticed it. Alright, STORY TIME!)

(I do not own the characters. The story, I do.)

WOOSH! I felt the wind from a small hole in the window. I was sitting on a rotten old bed. Some of my hair covered my face. I didn't care. I kept absolutely quiet. I could only hear the sound of the wind.

"Hikari..," Shiki said from the other side of the cottage.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I can see your underwear. Looks pretty nice," he said.

I felt embarrassed. I looked at him. Shiki was hiding behind a wall, not wearing his armor, but his face was peeking out. I pulled it down so that he couldn't see it. I looked at him again. His face spelt disappointment all over. Now I was just plain angry.

I walked up to him and said, "How could you act like this? First, you threatened to kill me. Then you didn't bother telling me you were with me all the time. And now you act as if it was nothing. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Umm…did you miss me?" he said with his most innocent voice.

I didn't say anything. I turned back and sat down on the bed. I looked at the ground. When I heard footsteps fading, I looked at the floor and started crying. I asked myself, 'why are you crying?' I didn't know the answer. Not until Shiki grabbed my hand. I thought he left but I guess I was wrong.

"Let me go, you heartless pig! Let me go! LET ME GO!!!" I shouted in rage trying to get him to let go of my hand.

Mixed emotions came. I was happy, at the same time; I was sad and angry too. I was confused. Tears kept coming out of my eyes. The same eyes which Shiki was trying to stare into. I was glad that he cared for me. I was disappointed that he didn't tell me anything about it. I was mad at a whole lot of other futile things. Why did my life turn into such a mess?

"Hikari…listen to me..," he said in a calm voice.

"I don't want to!" I shouted.

"HIKARI!!" he yelled.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted.

He was still holding my hand. He grabbed hold of the other one. He got closer and closer. I looked at his face and I didn't know what to do at that moment. It looked like Shiki did though. He kissed me. The tears stopped flowing out. He grabbed me along the waist and held me tight. It felt like time had stopped at that very moment. I wished it did. He pushed himself away and brushed off the tears off my face.

"I…I…Shiki…" Nothing came into my mind after he kissed me.

"Hikari…" he said with a gentle whisper.

He came closer again. It seemed like he wanted to do it again. I froze. He grabbed me again and…

KNOCK! KNOCK! It sounded like someone was at the door. Shiki looked annoyed and let me go. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked around and went outside. I sighed and went to the bed. I sat there.

"Wow. You look down in the dumps. No da," the man beside me said.

"Yes. I am," I said.

We sat therefore a while and then it hit me. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in this broken down old cottage except me and Shiki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed.

The person just sat there. Shiki slammed the door open. The person looked at Shiki.

"Why, hello there! I'm Chichiri. No da," he said.

"YOU!! You are…" Shiki said.

The person threw his straw hat into the air and out came a shining light. The last thing I saw was Shiki, yelling my name.

"Oof! Falling out of nowhere is becoming a habit," I said brushing off dust from my skirt.

"Hikari!" a familiar voice called out.

Next thing I knew, dad was hugging me. Not that it was a dramatic moment or anything.

"D-dad…c-can't breathe..," I said gasping for air.

He let go and I let in air into my lungs. When I got my breath back, I was surprised to see such a huge place in front of me. It looked like a palace.

LATER

"What do you mean I have to stay away from Shiki?! You can't force me to do that! He's my friend!" I said angrily, slamming the wooden table in front of me.

"It's for your own good. And don't say he's your friend. I know he means more to you than that," dad said.

I blushed. Dad couldn't have possibly known about that. That Chichiri guy must have seen me and Shiki kissing. And then told dad about it.

"But why? Why do I..," I said.

"Because I said so. Now let's go home," dad said.

"NO! Not unless I know the reason why I have to stay away from Shiki!"

He stood right there, not saying a word. He faced me and nodded his head. I felt glad.

"I think the best person to explain it would be Lord Hotohori. Let's go and let him do the explaining," dad said.

"Lord Hotohori?" I asked, puzzled.

Dad led the way while I followed. I saw a lot of men in armor. The armor kind of looked like Shiki's…except theirs were bronze and Shiki's was blue.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" dad yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed.

In front of us was Chichiri. I guess he must've appeared out of nowhere again if dad screamed. I mean, being a coach, I didn't think that dad was afraid of anything…except mom's cooking.

"Lord Hotohori is waiting for you in the throne room," he announced. "Would you like to take the express route? No da," he added, pointing at his hat.

"Uhh…it's okay. I think we can get there by foot," dad said.

Chichiri looked disappointed. I let out a huge air of relief. My bottom can't take more punishment. Chichiri disappeared. And then…

"TAMA!!!" someone shouted happily.

I got out of the way and a man, whose hair is the color of fire, hugged dad. It was a silly sight. But what's even sillier was the fact that dad was called Tama.

"Pfft! Hahahahahahahaha! T-Tama? Oh! You sound like a cat with that name," I laughed. And I couldn't stop either.

"Tamahome? Who's th' kid?" the man asked, looking puzzled and staring at me.

"Tamahome? Who's that? His name's Taka…right dad?" I asked.

Dad shrugged. He seems to be keeping a lot of secrets from me. I'll have to remember to make him spill it out later. The strange man kept looking at me. I kept wondering why.

"MIAKA!!" he shouted out.

"Huh? No, I'm not Miaka. My name is Hikari," I said.

"Oh! Well, you sure remin' me a lot of Miaka," he said. "By th' way, th' name's Tasuki."

"Tasuki, can we save the introductions for later. We have to go meet Lord Hotohori," dad said.

Tasuki nodded and went off like a bullet. We continued our way to the throne room. This time, no distractions along the way. But the worst came to the worst when we came into the throne room.

"See? Told ya' all Tama was here!" Tasuki said once we entered the throne room.

Tasuki and someone else hugged dad until he fell onto the ground. Dad tried to get up but that was really ineffective. His hands were under that pile of three people.

SOON

The man with a small hat on him sat down right in front of me, sipping the tea from his cup. He seemed to be the emperor of the palace but who knows really. He stared at me with such gentle eyes and then smiled.

"Hikari, this is Lord Hotohori. He's the emperor of Kounan," dad introduced.

I said hello and the emperor just smiled. He asked me if there was anything I needed to know. I stared at dad who was whistling a tune. 'You are so dead,' I thought.

I then faced Lord Hotohori again. "I want to know about Shiki."

He looked startled and then his face relaxed back to his calm face, only this time he wasn't smiling and he looked a whole lot serious. "Hikari, it's best if you keep away from that boy," he said.

"Why?" I asked in rage.

He didn't answer. I asked him again. "That boy is our enemy. He is the crown prince of Kutou."

"I don't get it. What does this have anything to do with me?"

"You are the daughter of our Priestess of Suzaku. We cannot let one of those Kutou men harm you. And trust me…they will harm you," the emperor said.

'Priestess of Suzaku'. He's talking about mom. What I don't get is…what this entire thing has anything to do with me and Shiki. "Suzaku and Seiryu are sworn enemies. Kutou serves the god, Seiryu while we serve Suzaku. On top of that, Kutou has done so much horrible things to us and our country. Just think what they will do to you," he explained.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. "Shiki…he…he would never do something like that." I ran out of the room, past the guards and finally, out of the palace.

I kept on running and before I knew it, I was out of the perimeter of the town. I looked back at the town and then started to run again. I bumped into something and then felt someone grab hold of my hand. I saw his shiny blond hair and deep blue eyes again. He embraced me in his arms and whispered in my ears "Don't cry, Hikari. Be strong."

His words comforted me…but I started crying. Tears flowed out of my eyes like rain. He lifted my face and stared at me. "Shiki…"

He cut me off by saying something. I was shocked to have heard what he said and he pushed me away. The bright red light surrounded me and before I knew it, I was in my bedroom. I couldn't stop crying and traced back those words I wished could forever be gone… "Return to your world, Hikari. We can never be together."

I looked down, staring at my bruised and dirty knees, seeing the tears that had fall from my eyes.

(I'm sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: Hikari's life 3 years later. Till then)


	5. A wish deep in the heart

(Moshi moshi

(Moshi moshi! Ah! I'm so slow. But I'll work hard. Thanks for the support guys. -

San…Ni…Ichi…GO!!)

He looked at me with those aquamarine eyes. All I wished was for him to be with me. I felt him brush my hair with his fingers and his soft hands were supporting my head. "Hikari…return to your world. We can never be together...," it was those words that made my heart crumble…forever.

8.00 am

The bright light from my balcony shone on my face. I blocked the strong sunlight with my palm and rose out of bed. I felt my eyes. 'No tears…I suppose I'm getting over him,' I thought. 'Has it really been three years?'

The door opened and I saw my dad with a cheery smile on his face. I couldn't let him see me so depressed so I smiled back. He looked around the room and walked over to my bed where I was sitting. He tried his best to avoid any stuff on the floor. He sat down and complained about the mess in my room. "I could've sworn the weather report told me there wasn't a tornado last night. I guess it must've happen in this room."

I gave dad an annoyed look but he merely gave his usual smile. "Anyway, Hikari…we're going out for your birthday tonight. Go and invite your friends, okay?"

I merely nodded and he left the room. "My fifteenth birthday…I wonder what will happen tonight. I…know that it's going to be really special," I said.

My name is Hikari Tsukumiya and three years ago I got sucked into a mysterious book called "The Universe of the Four Gods." It was there I found out my family's secret and lost someone precious to me.

My mother was some sort of priestess there and my father came from that book. Then this god, Suzaku, granted my mother a wish…for my father to be a being of this world. When I got sucked into that book, I learned all sorts of things and after my father rescued me from that book and returned home, he threw the book out. I never saw it again.

The countdown begins…daughter of the priestess…

"Huh? What was that?" I looked around but saw no one.

I put it out of my head and got ready for school. I took a quick shower and put on my uniform which was a long sleeved white blouse with a green sleeveless vest and a mossy green skirt. I ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast. I ate a buttered toast and headed for school.

The countdown begins… daughter of the priestess…16 more hours…

"Hikari!!" a voice called out from behind.

I turned and saw Mikan, one of my three best friends. Mikan was pretty, with rosy cheeks and a sweet smile. She had the softest black hair which she tied in a low ponytail and warm brown eyes. "Yo!" I called from a distance.

She caught up to me and we walked to school together. "Hikari, you should get a boyfriend. You're old enough. It should be…," she paused as she looked around. "Like one of those guys."

I looked at where she was pointing and saw a group of four boys waving. It was obvious that they were waving at Mikan and not me. I laughed nervously. I then felt someone hold my hair, which was tied in pigtails. "Why would anyone want to date a girl who ties her hair like a five-year-old?" Mori said.

Mori was also one of my best friends. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. He was the son of my mom's best friend and was fairly attractive. Out of the three of us he was the oldest while I was the youngest. There was someone older than him. He was also one of my best friends, but he disappeared three years ago.

"Ow! Ow! Let go Mori!" I shouted.

He did as I said. "But you know getting a boyfriend could be a good idea. You can get over…'him'," Mori said.

I looked at him. "You're just saying that 'cause you want to agree with your 'honey-bunny here," I said pointing at Mikan.

Mori blushed and looked at Mikan. She merely stared and smiled. During the last three years, Mori had developed feelings for Mikan. I found out about it and promised to keep it a secret…unless Mori makes me very angry. If that happens, then I might spill the beans. Mikan doesn't know about this. She was always dense about this kind of stuff. When we all arrived at school, I told Mori and Mikan about my birthday that evening and they promised to come. Nothing exciting happened until third period.

Daughter of priestess…do you desire something…?

A voice came into my head but it was horribly painful. I clutched my hands at my head and screamed. "Tsukumiya, what's wrong?" the teacher asked.

"Hikari!" Mikan called out with a worried voice.

You desire something, do you not...daughter of the priestess? No…not something…

As time passed it became more painful. I fell to the ground and in a struggling voice I asked, "W-who are you?"

I…can grant your wish…

I was blacking out from the pain.

The wish…deep in your heart…

12.00 pm

12 more hours…daughter of the priestess…

He was right there. I could almost reach him. He was so near…yet so far. If only he held out his hands, then I could be with him. Embrace him…and tell him to never let go. But…every dream must come to an end…

"Hikari?"

Was he nothing but an illusion? Was that feeling nothing but an illusion? If he really did love me, why did he leave me?

"Hikari!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a worried Mikan and Mori. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my head. "W-what happened?"

"We don't know. You suddenly screamed and you fainted. We don't know why though," Mori explained.

I recalled what the mysterious voice told me. "Wish…deep in my heart…," I repeated the words that the voice said.

I told my friends not to worry and that they should go and return to the classroom. Mikan offered to take me home but I declined saying that it would cause her too much trouble. I left the school early and headed to dad's school. Strangely enough, the teachers actually led me to where dad was. When I reached the gym, I saw dad and my uncle. "Uncle Keisuke! What are you doing here?"

"Keisuke's here about the reservations for your birthday tonight. What about you, young lady?" Dad said

I explained him about what happened at school minus the voices I heard. Dad told me to rest on the bench until school was over. After that, he'd send me back home.

8.00 pm

4 more hours…

I brushed my hair and made sure it was neat. I held it with a ribbon and checked to see if my clothes were okay. I was wearing a light blue dress that showed my slim figure. It was short and long-sleeved. I ran down the stairs and found my parents waiting for me. "Oh! Hikari! You look wonderful dear. I'm sure this day will be enjoyable. If only your father would let me cook for your birthday tonight," my mother said.

My father and I dread at the thought of mom's cooking. "I-I'm sure dad just wants to cherish your cooking for some other 'special' occasion, mom," I assured. 'Just not my birthday,' I thought.

"Yeah, honey. Like Hikari's 16th birthday for example," dad said.

I elbowed dad in the ribs. He gave a crooked smile. Dad was wearing a blue suit with a yellow tie. Mom on the other hand was wearing a long red dress sleeveless, but you couldn't notice it as she was wearing a fake fur jacket short sleeved.

10.00pm

I wandered around the restaurant and spotted Mikan and Mori. Mikan kept waving. Her hair was in a side ponytail and decorated with ribbons. Her dress showed her shoulders and only covered up to above her chest. She looked very attractive that night. "Hikari? Is that you? I didn't think you'd look good for once?" Mori said with a wide grin.

"You look good yourself, Mori," I replied.

Mori was wearing a simple checkered with jeans. His hair was well-combed, which was a rare sight. Mori was the type of guy which would look good in anything. "Mikan, don't you think Mori looks great?" I asked.

Mori's cheek turned into a shade of red. He lipped at me, 'You are SO dead!' Mikan didn't see since Mori was behind Mikan. Mikan was thinking hard. She looked at Mori a couple of times and finally said, "I think he looks like his usual self."

It seemed as if an arrow had struck Mori's heart. Mikan ran off. Mori looked as if it was the end of the world. I giggled at the defeated Mori. I felt thirsty and went to the long table full of food and drinks. "Orange juice? No…Apple juice sounds better. But a soda doesn't sound so bad either. Hmm…," I said deciding what to drink.

"You're so picky," I recalled someone saying that to me.

I grabbed a cherry soda and drank it. I recalled that person trying to grab a drink from me and drink it. His laughter… I gulped the soda again. His smile… I walked away from the long table. "Hikari…" His voice…

The soda in my cup splashed a little from a drop of tears. I realized I was crying and I couldn't stop. 'Shiki…' I thought as I ran out of the restaurant. I didn't care about where I was going. The only thought in my head was that blond haired person. My old best friend…no…the person I truly loved. 'Shiki…'

11.45

15 more minutes…

I didn't know how long I ran. I was exhausted and was gasping for air. After a short rest I looked around and noticed that I was in the old playground. When I was little I always played with Mori, Mikan and Shiki. We'd always talk and argue about the trivial things. I went into the forest and walked for at least ten minutes. I saw a cave in a distance and hurriedly ran towards it.

Inside, the cave was damp but further in was relatively dry. It may just be another cave to some people but it's very special to me. I closed my eyes as I remembered something about the cave.

I was running around in the forest. I was about five then. I was always mischievous and usually found myself in a heap of trouble. But being adventurous helped in some ways. It was how I met Shiki. He was drawing in the cave that time. I tried to surprise him but I suppose I wasn't stealthy enough. He made me swear to keep this place a secret from others, but I told Mikan and Mori. It was always like a secret base to all of us.

"Shiki…"

Tears flowed again. I've realized that all this time I've been running away from the truth. The truth that Shiki may never come back. "I was always saying that my birthday would be special…because I hoped that if I thought like that then you would come back and…we could together again…SHIKI!"

What…is your wish…daughter of the priestess?

"M-my wish?"

The wish that lies deep in your heart…

"I…I…"

A bird flew in and landed on my right shoulder. I suddenly found myself in somewhere familiar. Somewhere I had not been in three years. "I'm…in the book?"

No…you are merely a visitor here…You can go wherever you wish to go…but you are not really here…

I could've sworn it was the bird saying that but I had other things on my mind. I knew I wasn't too far from the old cottage where I was brought last time I was here. I walked for a while and saw the old cottage. The door creaked open. I panicked and hid behind a tree. 'Wait…I'm a spirit, right? Then I nobody should see me!'

Though I didn't convince myself that what I said was true, I gathered up all my courage and went out of hiding. My eyes couldn't believe it. The wind blew strongly. Leaves were blown by the wind. His hair was flowing so gracefully. I couldn't say anything until the wind died down. He looked at my direction. I started to cry again. "Crybaby…"Was what he always said when I cried.

I ran towards him. Hoping that now I can finally admit how I fell about him. He was standing there smiling. "SHIKI!!"

I…passed through him. I stopped and turned towards him. All I saw was his back. He looked at the sky. "Hikari?"

Did he saw me? I wanted to tell myself that he did but I really was a spirit. That incident just now proved it. "I thought I heard you calling me…Hikari…"

I suddenly found myself back in the cave. The bird resting on my shoulder flapped its wing furiously and flew away. "Was…I dreaming?"

A bright red light shone from the drawing Shiki did when he was little. "What's…happening?"

'Shiki's drawing…' I remembered when he drew it…

We were five then…Shiki and me…

"Shiki, what are you drawing?"

Shiki jumped and put one hand on the left side of his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I apologized and noticed he was drawing something. I tried to see what it was but Shiki kept blocking it with his body. I was getting angry and threatened him. "Shiki! Let me see it or else!"

"Or else what?" he asked unafraid.

"Or else I won't help you with your homework ever again."

"You're going to do it anyway. You say that now but tomorrow, you see me in trouble and you'll come to the rescue," he said it full of confidence.

I knew what Shiki said was right. I thought of Shiki's weakness which was…absolutely nothing. He was good-looking, good in studies, except math, great in sports; everything about him could be called perfection except… I finally got the perfect thing which would let Shiki show me what was behind him that seemed so important to him. "I'll go out with someone if you don't show me what's behind you."

It got him, all right. He looked at me with a very annoyed face. "Yup! With Mori!"

He had a giant grin and still hid what was behind him. I thought his rivalry with Mori would get it going. But I guess I was wrong.

"Seeing that you tried your best…I guess you can look…but no laughing. Okay?" he looked at me, trying to not laugh.

I was mad at him for laughing at the idea of me and Mori going out but I got what I wanted, so I shook it off. I saw…a… "Shiki? What is this sausage?"

He blushed out of embarrassment. "T-that's not a sausage! That's…you…" His voice was softer now.

I looked carefully and noticed that it was a girl with pigtails. I wasn't too sure about the egg next to the 'girl' though. I asked Shiki about it. "I'll tell you…ten years from now. I promise you this much, Hikari."

Although the red light now was blinding, I could now make out the drawing that Shiki had drawn so long ago. "You…drew yourself. Shiki, you drew yourself!!"

The red light shone even brighter. I couldn't open my eyes without risking it to be damaged now. When I knew it died down I slowly opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times before I could see normally again. "Why did that light appeared?"

I walked forward but tripped on something. I fell while screaming. "Ow! Ow! That hurts so badly." I moved my hands all around my dress and noticed that I had a hole on the top part of my dress which now showed my inner dress. I heard a groan and boy, was I angry. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LYING DOWN IN THIS CAVE, IDIOT?!" I shouted as I sat up.

I couldn't really see him as it was really dark. His silhouette was all that could be seen. I wasn't sure but I think he was looking around. He looked at me. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"…" his lips moved but I couldn't hear what he said.

"That egg…" he said.

That voice. It couldn't be. The clouds gave way to the moon and slowly my doubts were cleared. He crawled towards me. The more his face was shown by the moonlight the more tears flowed out. When he got close enough, I put my hand on his face. He rested his head on it. "…is me, Hikari."

My tears stopped flowing. He gave a cheery smile. "Happy birthday. Hope you got what you wished for." He said, falling to my laps.

Your deepest wish…has been granted…daughter of the priestess…

"I know it has…" I whispered to myself. "I know that…"

I looked at the sky and saw the moon. It seemed as if it was embraced by the stars. "…tonight…has been so special…"

(Hope you enjoyed that people. Next up: 'A promise.')

(Hmm…I should've given Shiki a different name. Maybe Tsuki. But what's done is done. I'll work hard to continue this fanfic. Thank you for the support everyone. See ya'!)


	6. A promise

(I didn't have access to the internet…so I'm doing this now. This doesn't fell like a 'T' story, does it? Should I change it to a children's story?)

(How's the story so far? I hope I didn't make any mistake. In any case, ENJOY!)

(Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the rightful author, Watase Yuu)

The sun was so bright and I was so terribly happy that day. The wind blew sakura petals from the tree and made the park just so much more beautiful than it already is. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just a tee-shirt and jeans. My hair was just like it always was-in pigtails. From a distance I heard loud laughing. People were grouped together. I wondered what the attraction was. I went over and pushed my way to the front. It turned out the main attraction was the person who I was waiting for- Shiki in his royal guard uniform. "H-hi, Hikari…" he said weakly.

***LATER***

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have any normal clothes? Minus the ones you had three years ago which had "magically" shrunk," I lectured.

"I told you I was sorry. And besides, I had half of mind to come naked."

I guessed that was a signal to stop. I sighed and continued to walk around the city. "Yo! Hika-chan!" A voice from behind called out. Shiki and I turned and saw Mori in his 'I'm-going-to-hug-you' stance. I wasn't sure what was holding him back. He stood still. "…Shiki!!!"

He hugged Shiki and rubbed his cheek against Shiki's. Shiki had a small smile on his face while Mori was pretending to cry. "Where have you been, buddy? It's been hell with those two girls!"

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Opps! Let me correct that: It's been hell with this blue-haired crybaby," he said pointing at me.

Shiki was laughing. I slapped both of them. "If you two are going to make fun of me, fine. Just don't do it in front of my face. Especially you, black haired monkey," I told both of them.

Mori looked as if his heart was stabbed. "Hika-chan, that hurts so much. I, Mori, who has dedicated his life to you for the last three years in place of Shiki, have now been declared a monkey."

Shiki smiled. "Thanks, man. But does that mean you've been dating Hikari?" Shiki asked with glaring eyes and a dark aura around him.

"Oh no no no no, Shiki. Mori has already found the love of his life. She's cute, has long silky hair, and wears a ponytail and she's right behind you." I said.

Shiki turned around and saw Mikan with tons of bags in her hand. It seemed like she was shopping around town. "Oh! Hello, Hikari. Hello, Mori! Hello, Mr. Armor Man."

Mori and I laughed our hearts out. Three years had passed since Mikan saw Shiki and she called him Armor Man. Shiki smiled. "Mikan, you're eyes have gotten worse haven't they? Use your glasses," Shiki advised.

Mori and I stopped laughing. "Mikan wears glasses?" we both said at the same time.

Mikan dropped her bags and searched her pockets. She took out a case and opened it. She took out her glasses and wore them. "Oh, Shiki! Are you back from Hawaii already?"

"HAWAII?!" I shouted.

"Yes. I told Mikan I was going there before I left. Didn't she say anything?"

"Dude, when you want a message passed on, never tell Mikan to do it," Mori said. "Isn't that right Hika…?" he tried to talk to me but I wasn't beside him anymore.

"You told her but you didn't tell me?" I whispered to Shiki.

"But you knew where I really was. I didn't need to tell you I was inside the book."

"Yeah, well… I could play along, you know?

"…Hikari, I-"

"Shiki! Why are you in that suit of armor? Halloween was months ago," Mikan asked.

Shiki looked at his armor. Then at Mikan. Then at his armor again. "Um…I wasn't here during Halloween so I thought I should get into the spirit and celebrate it…even if it was months ago," he said with a nervous laugh.

Silence. Shiki moved closer to me and whispered, "Do you think they believed me?"

I looked at Mori and Mikan who were talking to each other about something. "I'm…not sure..," I whispered back to him.

Mori came towards Shiki and me. He had a serious look. 'Uh oh! He doesn't believe it,' I thought.

His serious face suddenly turned into an extremely happy one. He put his arm around Shiki. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've joined in the fun too."

My mouth was wide open with disbelief. An excuse as lame as that actually worked. Then it hit me. "Wait…what do you mean by 'joining in the fun'?"

Mori had a huge smile. "You tell me, Hikari," he cackled.

***************************

"FORGET IT, MORI! NO WAY AM I WEARING THIS!" I shouted in rage as I was pointing to my attire.

Mikan, as always, had a sugary sweet smile on her face. Mori blew a low whistle. Shiki just stood there as if he was shocked. Mori bowed. "My dearest princess, how lovely you look this fine evening. Come. Your prince is waiting," he held his hand out.

Mori had brought us all to his house which was a ten minute walk from my place. Strangely enough, he had this kind of medieval kind of princess attire or something. He had forced me to wear it… with Mikan's help. It was pink and full of frills. The top left my shoulders bare and the skirt was covering my feet. I even had a fake plastic crown on my head. But I wasn't at all feeling as elegant as I should have.

I put on an annoyed face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mori jerked his thumb to his back, pointing at Shiki. Shiki's blushing face was even redder now. I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted nothing better than to shout at Mori but something inside stopped me. I looked at Shiki. He shrugged. "What will you two dress in?"

Mori took out a picture out of nowhere. It showed a picture of a samurai holding a katana looking deadly yet graceful. "I think this suits me best," he boasted.

"No. No. No, my dear friend. I believe this is more suitable," I showed him a picture of a donkey in my phone.

Mori snorted. "Ha!" he laughed. "You are merely jealous of me, my dearest princess."

"What about me?" Mikan asked.

Mori stared and bit his lip, trying to think of something suitable. I took the opportunity to escape with Shiki. I grabbed his hand and exited the house so quick that Shiki didn't have time to say anything.

Once we were out, we ran just a little further. We stopped near a clothing store. "Wow… what a coincidence…" Shiki said.

"Coincidence… yeah…" I said weakly.

We entered the store and saw all kinds of clothing. From headwear like hats and caps to footwear like shoes and flip flops. There was a small TV on the top left corner of the store, above the cashier. There was also various CDs and fashion magazines. The loud music that seemed to be coming from small speakers in the ceiling was keeping everyone entertained. Shiki's mouth was wide opened with amazement. "Was there a shop like this three years ago?"

"Yeah. It's been here since before I was born. Didn't you know about it?" I asked

He shook his head. He looked like a caveman who just entered the twenty first century. It was kind of cute seeing him so amazed. 'Cute? Get your head together, Hikari. This guy with you is from a book. Not a real human… Just a character…'

I guess I really didn't want to believe that. For years, Shiki and I had always been together as friends. Friends? Maybe it was more than that. Maybe I wanted him to be with me not just as a friend but as a… "Hikari, you coming?" Shiki called from a clothes rack.

'Think about it later. Just enjoy your time with Shiki right now,' I reminded myself and went to where Shiki was.

Shiki was holding a pile of clothes. It seemed like mixture of short sleeved, long sleeved, jackets, vests, tank tops and hooded, but there was one itsy bitsy little problem. "Shiki, don't you want to grab something to cover your legs too? You wouldn't want to go around in your underwear, would you?" I advised.

Shiki stared at is pile of shirts. He must have felt embarrassed because his cheeks turned to a shed of pink. He grabbed a pair of jeans and chose a shirt that he liked before entering the dressing room. When he exited, you wouldn't have mistaken him as a crown prince from ancient China. His golden hair and blue eyes might make people mistaken him as a foreigner but definitely not a prince. "Great! Now to pay for the entire thing," I said. "Where's the price tag?"

Shiki looked at his clothes, searching for the label. When he bowed down to search for the price of his jeans, I could clearly see the price tag on the collar of the shirt at the back. I laughed. I laughed even harder when Shiki asked why.

Soon after paying for Shiki's clothes, we exited the shop and headed towards my home. I was, unfortunately, still in the costume of a medieval princess so I was sticking out like a sore thumb. When we arrived at my house, I called out to see if there was anyone in the house. "I'm in the kitchen!" It was dad's voice.

I told Shiki to wait in the living room while I went to my room to change. But as soon as I put on my shirt, I heard a shout from downstairs. I didn't waste a second as I exited the room and went down the stairs. "What happened?!" I asked

Dad was staring at Shiki who was standing on the couch. Their faces could easily be described. Dad's face was full of shock and surprise while Shiki's was alert and full of concentration. I ran to my father and pulled his shirt. "Dad! What's wrong? Don't you recognize him? That's Shiki! Shiki! Remember?"

"I recognize him but what's he doing here?" he asked me while his eyes were still on Shiki. "Didn't we leave him in the book two years ago?"

"We did, but now he's here," I said as I forced him to look at me. "Let me explain."

My father was staring at my face but it seemed that he couldn't help but look down. He told me once that he hated to see me so stubborn I figured that this must be one of those times. "Let me explain. I might not be able to do it so well but let me try," I said softly.

My dad looked hesitant, but he smiled and nodded. "But…I hope that you're not planning on explaining with what you have on," he said.

I wondered what he meant. I looked down and realized that I had nothing on but a shirt and my underwear. I turned to Shiki who was trying to look away but kept glancing over to me. I ran away with my cheeks feeling so hot.

***Shiki's point of view***

Hikari exited the room trying to cover her underwear with her shirt. A part of me felt relieved because I didn't have to see Hikari so embarrassed. The other felt disappointed since I couldn't see her like that again. I hit my head. 'What am I thinking? Bad Shiki! BAD!'

Mr. Sukunami was still in shock. I would too if I saw my daughter scolding me in a shirt and underwear in front of a guest. I called out his name and it caught his attention. "Oh. I'm sorry, Shiki. Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely.

I told him not to trouble himself but he went and prepared some tea anyway. I was doing nothing but looking around some pictures for amusement. One particularly caught my eye. It was a picture of Hikari with Mikan, about five, waving and smiling in a park background. "Shiki?"

I turned and saw Hikari, now with trousers on, still blushing from the incident earlier. "Sh-Shiki…did my father do anything…to you?" she asked but she seemed to be hesitating.

I smiled and assured her that her father was fairly kind just as he used to be three years ago. She looked sullen when I said that. I might be at fault so I felt horrible.

***Hikari's point of view***

"Hikari, are you all right? Did I say anything wrong?" Shiki seemed worried.

I guess I wasn't thinking. Call it impulse or reflex or whatever but I just suddenly hugged him. "H-Hikari?" his voice was surprised.

"Let me hold you like this… Just a little while longer…" I said softly.

I couldn't bear the pain of being without him the last three years. I missed his voice, his face, his protection. All I wanted was for him to be with me again, but…

I pushed him away and apologized for the sudden movement. I realized that I've been selfish. How could I want something like this when he has his duties as a prince and for his country? I felt like I relied on him too much. "Shi-"

His arms embraced me. He ruffled my hair softly and held me so tightly. I felt his heart beat so fast and loudly. I tried to push him away. "Shiki!"

I failed as he held me even tighter than before. "Hikari…I'm sorry," he said softly. "I left you alone…all alone for three years. You must've suffered so badly."

I felt surprised. I wanted to push him away again but my hands were trembling. 'Why can't I do it? Why is he doing this? Let go! Let me go!' I thought furiously.

"Why? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!" I said, realizing my voice was cracking.

He whispered my name over and over again. His soft voice made me feel weak. His touch made me feel terrible. Even so, I felt safe. I didn't know why, but I felt so safe. I cried for the first time in front of someone for so long. I can't even remember when I cried in front of mom, or dad, or even Mikan. "I promise… I won't leave you ever again," he said. "Never…"

I cried for so long in front of him. I didn't even realize that my father was staring at us until he told me that night. When Shiki left, I felt a little self-conscious and kept whispering, "I promise…I won't leave you too…"

(Sixth chapter. I wonder when I'll finish this.)

(Next chapter is…um…I'll need to think about this. Honestly, I'm making things up as I go. *giggles* See you! =3)


	7. Reason

(One, Two, CHARGE!!! … Okay…Even I don't know what I'm doing. I just felt like writing that. ^-^)

(Now we go to Chapter seven. Let's go! Ikou yo! *That's the right spelling, isn't it?*)

I knew I made a mistake that afternoon. Mikan coming by to my place with a serious face could only mean one thing. "Mikan, I love you like a sister. You're my best friend and nothing can overcome that relationship. Nobody can replace you," I said as she was standing at the front door.

"Hikari…that's so sweet of you to say that," she said with a tear in her eye. "BUT… Right now, you're my only hope. Hikari, will you..," She began

"Sorry. When you want to ask me that question, I'm a total stranger! Anyway, goodbye!" I cheerfully said, trying to close the door. Mikan stopped me from doing so using her foot.

"Hikari~…Please reconsider. We don't do this very often and it's boring to shop all alone!!" she said.

Yes, people. The reason Mikan came to my house begging was because she wanted me to go to the shopping complex with her. I'm not the type to enjoy moving around a dozen miles and try on millions of clothes, even though Mikan is. "Hikari, please come. I can't go with Mori. He's got that international meet again…whatever that is," she said bluntly.

Mori was in the kendo team and is also the leader, so he usually has to attend these big meets and stuff. I once saw him in a sports magazine that my father enjoys collecting. "Mikan, I'd go through a blazing building, swim in a freezing lake, and fight rabid dogs just for you. But shopping is a different matter all together."

"Then…I'll ask Shiki," she replied slyly, and it made me stop.

And so, here I am in a giant shopping complex with my best friend dragging me around from shop to shop, complaining at the fact that Mikan can't decide between skirts that looks exactly alike except that they're different brands. "Hello, girls. Nice to see you going shopping for once, Hikari," a familiar voice said.

"Miss Sukunami!" Mikan exclaimed. I did the same but I shouted 'Mom!'

We joined my mother for lunch and for a moment, Mikan went to the toilet. My mother started to talk seriously. "Hikari, I heard from your father about the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. He actually told me three years ago but I never had the chance to talk to you before because you seemed depressed. But now you've been more cheerful," she said.

"Yeah… I heard about you being some sort of priestess and dad was…Tamahome, was it? His name, I mean. I never wanted to bring it up because it reminded me of Shiki," I explained. "But I'm fine now. Do want to talk about it?"

"No. Not here at least. We'll speak later when we get home. I'll be going now. I' making fish stew tonight," my mother told me.

After a few hours of shopping with Mikan, I returned to my house. Coincidently, I met Shiki in normal clothes this time. I wanted to say hi but he looked deep in thought. He was leaning against an old tree, now leafless. His blue eyes were staring off into space. His hair was blown by the wind and gave off a very deep feeling. I couldn't help but stare and admire him from afar.

The wind stopped blowing and Shiki seemed to realize that I was just standing around. He gave a small but warm smile. I felt like an idiot for just standing. Shiki started to walk towards me while calling out my name. And like the idiot I am I said, "W-who? Me?"

"Unless I know another Hikari who's standing right in front of me, then yes, I mean you," Shiki said, raising one eyebrow. "What are you doing here? I heard from Mori that you and Mikan were shopping."

That surprised me. I wondered how Mori knew that we were shopping. It seemed like that I wondered aloud because Shiki was answering my question. "I went to visit him just now. He was depressed. It turns out that he went to Mikan's house to get a congratulations or something since he's chosen to be the representative for that school kendo team," he explained. "Mikan's servant told him that she went to your house this morning to go shopping. I think Mori's sulking right now," he continued with a playful smile.

"I see. Well, right now I'm going home. Do you want to walk with me?" I offered.

He declined saying that he had a part-time job to go to. He left running and disappearing into the sunset. I sighed feeling a little lonely. Although Shiki is now back from the 'Universe of the Four Gods', I tend to feel uneasy. Maybe I still haven't recovered from the loneliness that I felt the last three years.

I returned home, discovering that neither my parents came back home yet, or so I thought. I didn't bother calling out. I just went to my room for a bath and a change of clothes. Having a bath makes me think about things, whether it's something I want or not. I thought about the talk that mom and I were going to have this afternoon. I wondered about the excuses I have to make, the answers I have to give and questions I have to ask.

I exited the bathroom and put on my pajamas. Usually, I'd wear some old shirt and trousers to bed but sometimes, I do like to wear my pajamas if there's nobody coming to dinner or some sort of occasion. As I went down the stairs, I noticed that my dad was talking to someone. I figured that it was my mother he was talking to. Turns out, I was wrong.

"Yo! Hika-chan! Cute PJ's," Mori complimented.

I wasn't taking it as a compliment. In fact, I was downright embarrassed. I ran over to him and slapped him in the face before rushing back up to my room. I hurriedly took whatever clothes that I could grab, put it on and went back downstairs. "Hika-chan, that's so mean of you," Mori said dramatically.

I couldn't help but to clench my fists. I decided to aim my attention to my father. "What's Mori doing here, dad? Nobody told me that we were having guests tonight."

"It was a last minute decision. I believe you heard that your mother was making fish stew tonight," my father said gloomily. "So, I called the Iwanaga family to come over to 'help' your mother with the cooking."

"I see. The painkillers I bought won't be needed then," I sighed.

Mori, unaware of the family history of stomachaches and heartburns, was lost in the conversation between father and daughter. "P-painkillers? What do you need those for? Is it that necessary?" he asked, hesitatingly.

My father and I nodded in unison. Mori was dumbstruck. "T-taka! Where do you keep the fire extinguisher?" I heard Uncle Keisuke shout from the kitchen.

"Why do need a fire extinguisher?!" my father didn't wait for an answer. He hurriedly rushed to the kitchen along with a curious Mori and a worried me.

It turns out that the fish my mom bought was burnt. Miss Yui was trying to put it out by using water from the sink. Mori was amazed. "I never knew that soup could be burnt," he whispered tome full of ecstasy. "Hika-chan, is this one of the wonders of the world?"

"No, just my mother's special talent," I whispered back.

We all ended up just ordering pizza and enjoying it too. My father was feeling just as grateful as I was that we wouldn't have to eat the burnt fish stew. Mori was…disappointed, as he told me during dinner. "I was really looking forward on how it would taste. I never had burnt fish stew before."

The night flew by with a lot of chatting and laughing until Mori's family decided to call it a night. My father did too as he had to go to school the next day to teach his students. I remember him mumbling about some interschool volleyball game. I helped my mother with the dishes. "Oh, if only that fish hadn't burn. I would've made such a lovely stew for all of us," my mother sighed.

I simply laughed nervously. My mother gave me a big smile. "Hikari, about the book…" she began.

We both wiped our hands and sat down at the living room. She started to have a serious face on which kind of worried me. "Hikari, do you now how me and you father met?"

"Not exactly. You never told me," I pointed out. "And I was kind of afraid if it's too mushy."

My mother giggled and for a moment, her face was just glowing. But before I knew it, her face was serious again. "Hikari, when I was sixteen, I found a book in the library with Yui. The book was entitled 'The Universe of the Four Gods'."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I remembered the book with the exact same title during my twelfth birthday. Felt like it was a nightmare but I knew it was real life that I was dealing with. She began again. "Yui and I were sucked into the book. I became the priestess of the god, Suzaku, while Yui became my bitter rival, the priestess of Seiryu. Taka was known as one of the celestial warriors known as 'Tamahome'. Though it was actually impossible, Suzaku granted me the wish…for your father to become a man of this world."

I began to remember the voice I heard three years ago and the night of my fifteenth birthday. It referred to me as…, "Daughter of the priestess…" But then I began to remember something else. "Shiki! He…"

"He's not a person of this world. You know this too well, Hikari as you have seen him when you were in the book. Once more, he's from the enemy country, Kutou."

"The crown prince…," I whispered, recalling the words used by the man called Hotohori. "Why…is he here?"

"I don't know. But I want you to be careful around him. Who knows what he might do since he knows about our family."

I barely had any sleep that night, so I decided to go out for a walk. As if it was coincidence, Shiki was taking a walk too, and was about to go past my house. "Hikari, what are you doing out here? I do this every night. It's invigorating and it helps me relax."

"Do you always go past my house?" I asked, lifting and eyebrow. "Or were you expecting to see me?"

Shiki's face turned red. He kept silent, most possibly to keep me in suspense. I tried to persuade him to tell me but he wouldn't even peep. I tried a different strategy. "Shiki~," I said in the sweetest tone.

"That's not going to work. I'm not going to tell you anything," he said childishly.

I pouted. I gave up and let him be. Then he began persuading me for a reason that I don't know. I asked him why he was doing that. "Well, you might be keeping something from me too. And you seem to be different today," he said.

"I'm different? How?"

"I don't know. You seem sadder and you're not being the same Hikari I saw this afternoon. Did something happen?"

I remembered what my mother said about Shiki. I bit my lip and looked away. 'Shiki, you idiot! You just hit the nail on the head! But…I guess it's not your fault,' I thought.

By staring away from him and keeping silent, I seemed to have stirred up Shiki's curiosity. He kept calling me and tried to grab my attention using various methods, like making me look or saying some sort of funny punch-line. "Shiki…why did you come to this world…?" I asked unintentionally, while Shiki was doing a handstand. Like I said, he was trying to grab my attention.

He seemed to enjoy being in that pose, or forcing himself to since there was a hint of absolute torture in his face. He didn't stop until I persuaded him to. He was out of breath so I let him rest before asking him again. Turns out I didn't have to. "You…" he whispered.

It was faint but I could hear it. I stared at Shiki who was staring at the ground. I couldn't really register what he said until a few seconds later when my cheeks felt unbelievably hot. He looked up at my face with a giant grin on his face. "My only reason for coming here…is you," he said in a tone so soft, I felt that my heart melt. "Only you…"

I never knew that love could be so complicated. A thousand thoughts gushed into my head until the next day at school. Maybe I didn't want to think about it, but…Was Shiki really my enemy? Or was he too perfect to be true…

"Hikari, are you all right? You seem to be zoning out," Mikan asked, sounding worried.

"Maybe she's thinking of a certain someone, eh?" Mori said cheekily. "Or maybe she's found another certain new someone."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Shiki protested. Mori cut in.

"Why? I'm just saying the possibilities. Besides, have you even made your move yet? She could be hit on by another person before you would."

"Stop saying that about Hikari, Mori! You don't understand anything! Nothing about her difficulties and mine!" Shiki shouted in rage. "What can you ever understand?! Huh!"

I began to realize that Mori was in danger when I heard a yanking sound. I put my thoughts on one side and turned to try and calm down Shiki. He was pulling Mori's collar and his fists were ready to strike anytime. "Shiki! No!" I demanded.

He was still in that position. I felt that I had to calm him down or Mori would be in serious danger. Mikan was just keeping an eye for the teacher that was passing by. I tried to talk Shiki out of pounding Mori in the face. "Hikari, the teacher is coming!" Mikan warned.

Before I could even reply, Shiki had released Mori and exited the room after slamming the door open. The teacher was demanding to know what had happened and asked each and every one of us. "Sukunami! He's your friend, right? What happened?"

"I… he…"

I couldn't even say anything. My head was so full of meaningless facts. My mother's warning. The truth about my parents. And Shiki…

I stood up and immediately exited the room. I could hear my teacher threatening me with threats of calling my parents, failing my last test and all sorts of things. But my heart was only set on doing one thing. I wouldn't even care if the end of the world was coming. All I wanted was to see Shiki again. Just to see him…

"Why?"

I tuned and saw Shiki leaning against the wall. His face was serious. His eyes were so very frightening. His voice was tough. He was nothing like the Shiki yesterday or last night. "Why? You keep asking me that these days Hikari. Maybe you don't really say it but you're hesitating. You don't understand about anything anymore. I'm sick and tired of that face that's unsure," he said.

"That's not true!" I protested.

"Then what is?! What, Hikari? Tell me! Because of you hesitating like this… I…" he bit his lips and avoided my stare by looking at the floor.

"Shiki," I whispered.

"My only reason of coming here is for you, Hikari. Maybe once it was different, but not now. I really did come here for only you. Why can't you understand how I'm feeling?"

I feel silent. Doubt was still in my heart. Shiki was right. I'm confused, so confused. And I knew why. I think of Shiki…as my enemy.

A smirk appeared on Shiki's face. "Do you hate me, Hikari? Does that heart of yours hate me so much now?"

"I…I don't know," I said.

Silence filled the hallway. Neither of us said anything for a while. I decided to talk, even though…Shiki might hate me. "I do know one thing."

I looked up to see a serious boy, finally staring at me. The same boy who was my childhood friend. The same boy whom my mother said was my enemy. The same boy who I loved so deeply…but now, that love was full of doubt. "You went a little too far in there just now."

He looked away again. "I…I… I don't know why I did that..,"

I was shocked. For a long time, I thought of Shiki as a person with no flaws. Brave, fearless, charming, smart… but for once, Shiki was just as unsure as I was. Something strange surged inside my heart. My doubt was disappearing, but it was filled with another feeling that I hated, guilt.

Before I realized it, tears were flowing down my cheeks, falling just like rain. I dropped down on my knees. "Hikari!" Shiki called out.

'He was there, right in front of me, waiting for me to reach out to him. So why…'

I hugged him. "Hikari?" his voice was unsure, confused. "What's wrong?"

'For so long…I wanted to be with him. So why…'

"Please…don't hate me…"

'Why did I run away? Why? When I spent all those lonely nights believing that he would come back? When I cried so much and wished for him to comfort me?'

He held me as tight as three years ago, when I entered the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. "I can never hate you. Never…"

'For once, I wanted to believe it. That his reason for being in this world…was me.'

(Ahh! I checked the previous chapters and found something wrong. If I'm not mistaken, it was 'A wish deep in the heart' that had the mistake. Please forgive me! Hikari's last name's supposed to be Sukunami, not Tsukumiya. I'm really sorry!)

(Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel horribly awkward all of a sudden. *Laughs nervously* I just hope that the people that are reading this story are enjoying it. ^_^' the scenes usually change from comedy to drama, doesn't it? *Laughs nervously*)

(Next chapter: Decision. See you all!)


	8. Suzaku

(Hmm…this time, I'm going to give out the full name of all the main characters in this fanfic, except for Hikari's. Shiki= Shiki Tsukano. Mikan= Mikan Rikomana. Mori= Mori Iwanaga.)

(I hope that you'll enjoy this. If there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, Ok?)

Ever since Shiki appeared in this world, I've always had multiple difficulties. I don't know what really caused it but I don't ever want to put the blame on Shiki. Neither did I want to place any sort of burden to anyone precious to me, whether it be my friends or my family. Even so, I do sometimes wish my life was a little more normal….

"You little brats!" I scolded. "Come back here and fight like men!"

Two similar, almost identical, looking young boys ran in opposite directions. They were laughing and shouting and dashing in such a fast speed. I ran for the younger of the two and managed to catch up. I grabbed him and tickled him furiously. "No! Ha ha ha! No! Stop it, Hikari Onee-chan! Toyo!"

The older twin pounced on me and we all were on top of each other. "Aggh! Hikari Onee-chan is squishing me!" Toyo cried in pain.

"It's not like I have a choice. Koyo, get off of me," I said, being strangely calm at that time.

Koyo said he couldn't hear what I was saying since Toyo was crying so loud. Thankfully, their mother came and helped us. Toyo was crying so much when he was 'freed' while Koyo was acting tough, even though I saw a tear in his eye. "You boys are always causing trouble for Hikari-chan. Go and apologize," the mother ordered.

I told Mrs. Yamaki to not go through such trouble, but she and even the boys insisted. It was an awkward apology. "Sorry for pulling your hair, Hikari Onee-chan."

I left the boys and their mother and continued walking to my destination. During that walk, I kept imagining Mori being in the place of those boys, apologizing to me for pulling my hair all these years. It was impossible but I still want him to do it one day. I stopped walking when I reached the local library.

I entered the library and saw dozens of people, young and old, reading books. It was more silent than my school library where kids don't even care about the rule 'be quiet'. I walked past the library's reception and scrolled through the books, searching for any topics related to the 'Universe of the Four Gods.'

When my mother explained to me further about Shiki and the Universe of the Four Gods, feelings of distrust towards Shiki began to develop. I saw him as a threat which no one could stop. But when he showed me his weakness, I began to understand that he was still my childhood friend. Only then did I realize that perfection is not something that anyone normal can obtain, as everyone and everything has a weakness.

After the incident, I began to grow curious of the book

I went from shelf to shelf, hoping to find at least a clue on the book, but could find nothing. I stopped searching when the library announced that it was about to close in fifteen minutes. I didn't want to give up but I was forced to postpone my search until another day. I began to head to the ground floor of the library when heard a mysterious voice. [What is it that you desire?]

Before I could even look around, the librarian reminded me that the library was closing. I was curious about the voice, and about the book, but time had forbid me to look any further. I walked back home. The night was silent and peaceful, perfect for a nice romantic stroll with the one you love. It was also great for thinking, which was what I did the whole time.

'What was that voice I heard? Was it that same voice I heard three years ago? What relation does it have with the book? And what mom said…,"

To be blunt, my mind was full of thoughts that wouldn't make sense three years ago. I put all in attention at thinking and didn't even care on my steps. Suddenly, the lights shut down for some reason. The path was darker and it was more difficult to see what was ahead. My thoughts were put aside as fear was starting to engulf me. "I knew I shouldn't have seen that horror movie last night," I started to regret.

The scene was exactly the same. The lights, the darkness, and the fact that I was alone. I was steadily becoming more precautious and afraid. 'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! When will I ever learn my lessons? I know I can't handle those kinds of movies with the monsters coming out of the screen! And there's a turn next…'

In the movie, when the girl was about to turn, she saw nothing at first. But then, a slimy hand touched her on the shoulder and then… and then… she was eaten! Yes, it was idiotic of me to think that a scene from a horror movie would happen, but I always had a vivid imagination.

I walked around the corner and saw that it was as clear as the night sky. I was thankful but it was only temporary. I looked back saw not a single soul in sight. I sighed and told myself that I was foolish to think that a zombie would come. When I was about to walk back, I felt something on my shoulders. I was either too shocked or had tried to convince myself that it wasn't real. 'There's nobody there,' I repeated over and over in my thoughts.

"Hikari~…" a ghastly voice was heard behind me.

I instantly reacted at that moment with a scream. "HELP! A ZOMBIE IS TRYING TO EAT ME!" I shouted.

I collapsed to the ground at my knees and my face in my hands, crying from fear. "Hey…Hikari? You okay?"

I slowly looked back and saw Shiki in a tracksuit, crouching over to see me. Tears were over flowing, maybe from relief, maybe from happiness, maybe even fear. I hugged Shiki and cried at his shoulder. "UWAAAAAAH! I was so scared!"

After a good cry, I pushed Shiki away and turned away from him. He asked me if I was all right. I insisted that I was. It wasn't because I hated being with Shiki, but I was showing Shiki my weak side yet again. I hated that so much. The lights turned on at that moment. "Ah! Light! Finally, the world is bright again," a male familiar voice said but it wasn't Shiki. I looked back and saw Mori and Mikan and a whole bunch of familiar faces from school.

I stood up but was staggering from disbelief. What could I not believe? Well, it could be the fact that most of the people with Shiki, including Mori, were grinning very slyly. It could also be the fact that the whole Kendo, Archery and Volleyball team watched me and Shiki in a romantic moment usually seen in manga or anime or a movie. Shiki was starting to be more worried about me when my face turned pale. "Tsukano, be a bit more soft. The young lady is shaking like a leaf!" Said the person who I believe to be the team captain of the Kendo team, since he was wearing a hand band saying 'Captain' and I once saw him in the Kendo club.

Shiki looked at his captain and it seemed that the whole group was frozen and sweating. Shiki turned back at me with the same worried face that he had just before looking at the group. "You sure you're all right, Hikari?" he asked.

"Shiki, did you do something to them?" I asked, pointing at the group that was still frozen and sweating. "They look…strange."

Shiki shrugged with his 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' face. Whenever he showed that face, it usually meant that he was hiding something. Once I fully convinced Shiki that I was fine, he left to continue his jog with the rest of the club. I was really surprised on the fact that Mikan was jogging. She never liked sports, except shopping…if that is a sport. The only reason she joined the volleyball club was because of its uniform. From Mikan's personality, it's not surprising that her favorite color is pink…and the female volleyball team's uniform is the same color.

I arrived back home with my mother still cooking and my father looking like it was the end of the world…all over again. I studied my father's face to see what mom was cooking that night. "Hmm…face sadder than usual, hands placed on the chin, hair is out of place. Let me guess, roast chicken with lemon and veggies!"

My father glared at me unwelcomingly. I gave a weak smile and decided that it was time for an exit to my room. Just when I was about to relax in my nice soft bed with lots and lots of pillows and with no intention of being disturbed, my phone rang. I reached for my back pocket. "Hello?"

"Hikari, are you good? I wanted to ask you just now but Shiki was enjoying himself being with his sweet little girlfriend," Mikan teased lightly. "What were you doing out so late anyway?"

"Okay, first of all, I am not his girlfriend. Sure, we had some romantic moments but I am definitely not his girlfriend," I protested.

"Oh! Come on! You like him; he likes you, what else is needed for you two to be together? Is it because you two are horribly dense? And the answer to the second question please?"

But I'm telling you, he's not…Whatever!" I was obviously tired and frustrated, but actually more tired. "Anyway, I was on my way back from the library."

Mikan sounded shock with a gasp from the phone. "Has the exam started without me knowing it? No way! My mother is going to kill me if I get another D!"

I slapped my head and assured Mikan that my reason for going to the library was not to study for the exam nor has the exam started. After Mikan Kept quoting on how relived she was, I began to explained to her that what I was looking for was a book. "A book?" she questioned me.

"I got a similar one for my birthday but I lost it a while after that before I could read it," it was a lie, of course. Actually, my father threw it away after I've been sucked into the book. But if my mother's story is true, then I can find the book almost anywhere. I even heard that a young girl found it in the trash and fought mom.

"So…why search in the library?"

"Best place to look for a book, don't you think? Maybe there's copy of it in the library," another lie. The book was a Japanese version of the original 'Universe of the Four Gods' created by someone years ago. There wasn't any copy. Whether he knew the book could suck people in and send them to an alternate universe was beyond me.

Dinner was once again unpleasant. I remembered about Mori coming over one time and wanting to taste my mom's burnt fish stew. His reason for wanting to try it was that he had never had burnt stew before. He was impressed but I knew it wasn't anything to be impressed about, unless a stomach ache is what he desired. My father and I were trying to act like the food was the best thing in the world…until my mother tasted the food and ran to the toilet with her face as green as the seaweed she prepared.

I slept pretty early that night to try and avoid the stomach ache. It was never a pleasant experience when we had dinner. This is the reason why dad usually insists on take-out. But my mother's cooking must really have done something strange to me. I saw myself in the middle of space. The stars were surrounding the moon and for a while, everything was silent. "Where am I?" I questioned myself.

[…tess…]

I looked around but saw nothing. The voice was exactly the same as the one I heard years ago and on my last birthday. "Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?"

[…ed…ice…eyes…]

Eyes…What did the voice meant by that? I had to repeat the word again and again before I could understand it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the voice. "Who are you? Listen to me…where are you?"

[I…am…in you…]

It didn't make sense but, I somehow understood the voice. I concentrated once again on the voice and trying to communicate with the voice once again. "Tell me, who are you? Do you have a name?"

[I…am Suzaku…]

In an instant, the space I was in disappeared and around me…nothingness. I opened my eyes and saw a tall young man with wings. He was unfamiliar to me by face, but the strange aura around him made it clear. I knew the man. "Suzaku…"

"Daughter of my priestess, I am honored on the fact that you know who I am. But do you fully understand…Hikari?"

I stared at him with a confused look. "Understand what?"

"I am inside you…" he repeated the same words that he answered to me when I asked him where he was.

I put on a thoughtful look. Then it hit me. "Gasp! How dare you, you pervert!"

Suzaku didn't even twitch. I guessed that what I said was not the correct answer. I laughed weakly and began thinking. "You really do resemble the priestess," Suzaku said. "She has such a strong heart and it seems like her daughter is no different."

He had a light smile on his face and it made him look strangely calm. I felt a warm feeling from deep inside me. I placed my hands at my chest and said, "I don't really understand on what you meant by being inside me but…this warm feeling. It's from you, isn't it, Suzaku?"

A bright light surrounded Suzaku and a small bird emerged from the light. [Remember, Hikari. You are never alone, even in your trials ahead, someone shall watch over you.]

I woke up with a yawn and prepared my usual stuff for school. It wasn't very pleasant, my school day I mean. Our math's teacher surprised us with a pop quiz which I totally bombed. Mori rubbed the salt in the wound by asking me on how I did on the test. "If you dare speak of it again then I will kill you. Not might, will!" I threatened.

"Hika-chan is scary. What did I do to deserve your divine punishment?" Mori asked in his most innocent voice.

I rolled my eyes and practically ignored his drama scene. I saw Mikan slouching, very un-Mikan-like. "What's up? The test got to you?" I asked.

Mikan forced a smile and sighed. I put in more thought on why Mikan wasn't acting like herself. "Hummm…let's see. Was it about last night?" I tried.

Mikan stared at me with her warm brown eyes. It wasn't very warm when she started to stare outside the window. It was more…lonely. "Mikan…? What happened? Can I…"

The door slid opened and the volleyball captain entered the classroom. "Rikomana! Can I see you now?"

Mikan stood up and walked past me like I wasn't there. She exited the room with the captain. Shiki walked up to me and asked about Mikan. "She's been acting weird since yesterday. I don't know what had happened to her but I've got a feeling that it has something to do with Mori," he said.

"Mori's involved in this?" I asked, sounding more shocked than I felt. "Did he already say it?" I whispered to myself.

I thanked Shiki and headed back to Mori, who was still doing the dramatic scene. "Mori, can I talk to you?" I asked seriously.

"Huh? Sure, we can. I'm listening."

I told him that I wanted to talk to him in private and to meet me in the school grounds. My head was totally off from the lesson of Seimei no Abe. I wanted to feel happy, excited, and glad for Mori. But…there was an uneasy feeling in my heart that I couldn't get away from. 'Why am I feeling this way? What is this feeling anyway?'

[…ter…tess…heed…call…]

'Suzaku?!' I was shocked to hear the voice but I was sure it was Suzaku. If his words were the truth, then he was inside me. I closed my eyes and began to call for the Celestial God, Suzaku. 'Suzaku, I hear your call. What is it?'

[Open your eyes, daughter of the priestess. I am here for you.]

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the young man who had appeared before me in my dreams. "Suzaku…" I whispered.

The moment of silence was broken when I saw my classmates not move at all. I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak right. "M-M-My classmeats…um…I mean…classmeans…I mean, I don't know what I mean."

"I have merely freeze time so that we may talk to each other. I wished to warn you about the ordeal you must face. Be prepared, Hikari…" he said.

He disappeared and the room resumed back to normal. My classmates were continuing their notes while listening to the teacher's lecture about Seimei no Abe's grandson. My seatmate was sleeping and drooling on the table. I moved my notes away from the puddle of drool. 'What did he mean by ordeal? Suzaku…I wish you made more sense,' I silently thought to myself.

Lunch wasn't the greatest thing in the universe. Two of my friends weren't there and Shiki seemed to worry about me. Everything just went horribly wrong, but I wanted to make things right. "Hikari, you've been acting strange ever since I came back to this world. It's really bugging me," Shiki said.

I gave Shiki a big smile and felt my cheeks blush a little. He had a nervous look on his face and smiled softly. "I honestly have a lot on my mind, Shiki, and I'm glad that you worry about me. But…" I stopped right there and let it hang.

I cut my egg roll with my chop sticks and slowly lifted it to my mouth. Shiki was waiting patiently like a dog waiting for its master to throw a stick. I laughed at the idea. "What's so funny?" Shiki demanded.

"N-nothing…" I whistled.

Shiki had a face that spelled "I-want-to know-so-you-better-tell-me" all over. I merely whistled a tune and turned away. When I turned back, I saw Shiki chewing on something on something and my egg rolls gone. I added two and two together. "SHIKI!!!"

Time flew by and school ended. I headed to the school grounds and saw Mori leaning against the wall. He glanced at me but showed no other signs to tell me that he notices me. I smiled happily and stood in front of me. "Mori, it's great to see you here," I said cheerfully, but the cheerfulness stopped when I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

I squeezed tightly at the spot where the stabbing pain was felt. I stepped back and collapsed to my knees. Mori had a strange aura around him, an aura which made me feel terrified. His eyes looked anything but friendly. "Mori?" I said.

[…kari…son…priestess…Seiryu.]

"Suzaku?" I called out but I couldn't focus on him. Seeing Mori's murderous eyes had installed fear in me.

I couldn't move. Mori smiled, but that didn't comfort me. It made me even more fearful. The aura around Mori began to take shape…the shape of a dragon. [Hikari! That person…]

The aura stretched up as far as the sky. There was a head, claws, fangs. I did nothing but watch as the aura had morphed into something so unbelievable. [He is the son of the priestess…]

The aura was humungous. The shape was of a thing of legends, looking majestic as it stood in the skies. It was a blue dragon. […the priestess of Seiryu.]

(I feel as if I was repeating everything. It disturbs me. =_="')

(I must be discouraging myself. I feel like stopping halfway. But at the same time, I wanna finish this thing. Sigh! I'm so indecisive. But…I will still try my best!)

(So…my dear readers, I shall bid farewell. But alas, it shall not be long before we meet again. *Acting all old English* Xp)


End file.
